


heartscars

by writerdragonfly



Series: scars remind us [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens on accident. The start, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartscars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



> Set near the end of Part Three of Little Marks (like old scars), but you don't necessarily need to read that first to get this.  
> I wrote this in like twenty minutes tonight because I have no self-control.
> 
> I don't know if a ship name exists for them yet, but I've been calling them Goldenfrostherald, because I can. ♥♥
> 
> Also, Jamie, you really should have expected this to happen.

It happens on accident. The start, anyway. The parts later, when they figure things out and piece themselves together, that's on purpose. Deliberate.

 

But they happen on accident.

 

-x-

 

It's not that Lisa doesn't want Cisco. She does. She wants him more than she's wanted any guy in the past fifteen years.

 

But she doesn't think they'll work, not in the long run. She doesn't have a reason outside this feeling, but still.

 

So she doesn't pursue. Instead, she sits with him in a bar one night after they exchange numbers, gives him a shot, and talks to him in fits and starts.

 

They get drunk and go home together, but they don't have sex.

 

They do cuddle in the middle of his mattress.

 

She's the big spoon, and it's nice.

 

-x-

 

In the morning, she mixes a terrible smelling concoction together that's less hangover cure and more a test to see how much Cisco trusts her. He drinks the whole damn thing and makes her greasy egg sandwiches for breakfast.

 

They talk about sex, and it's surprisingly not as awkward as she expected.

 

After he accidentally admits to finding Mick hot, he asks her if he can claim he's still drunk.

 

"Afraid not. To be fair though, he is pretty smokin'. Didn't think you were into guys."

 

"I'm not, usually," he says, and there's something resembling a blush so she lets it drop.

 

"I'm not usually into men either," she admits and who gives a shit if it's the first time she's ever said it out loud. ( _Done something about it, that's another story._ )

 

-x-

 

A few nights later, she joins Cisco and a couple of his girl friends at a nightclub. It's loud and dirty, just the way she likes it.

 

She loses a bet with Cisco eight drinks and five shots in and kisses Iris West in the middle of the iconic and outdated Katy Perry song blaring through the speakers.

 

And then she kisses Dr. Snow, because both women are hot and she's more than a little drunk.

 

Lisa kind of loses the plot after that.

 

She doesn't know how experienced either woman is with lesbian sex, but she somehow manages to bring both of them home with her anyway. She wouldn't be entirely surprised if Cisco went home to masturbate. She's pretty sure half the men in a thirty foot radius wanted to by the time she kissed Iris again.

 

She wants to have sex with both of them, but she's feeling more than a little sleepy from the excess of alcohol by the time they spill into her bedroom.

 

She kisses them both hard, watches them make out for a few seconds, and passes out on top of her sheets.

 

-x-

 

When she wakes up in the morning, she's got one face pressed into her breasts and the other breathing warm air on her neck.

 

It's surprisingly comfortable.

 

Caitlin wakes first, blinks up over the swell of Lisa's breasts with the hint of a blush on her face. Lisa can't help but lick her lips, and then Caitlin's sliding a hand slowly up Lisa's side and pulling herself up in the same movement. She freezes when she sees Iris, as if she'd forgotten their ménage à trois in the time between awake and sleep. Lisa just presses forward and kisses her, the taste of stale alcohol and morning breath and all.

 

Iris wakes up after that, backs away from them with the slightly panicked look of someone who's not entirely sure how they got there. But all three of them are still dressed--mostly. And Caitlin breaks their kiss to crawl across the bed and pull Iris back onto it.

 

"Are you sure...?" Iris whispers, and Lisa realizes that maybe she's a little behind their relationship.

 

But then she remembers Cisco telling her about the people they'd lost and maybe it makes a little more sense to her.

 

"We can keep it to this morning if you ladies would prefer," Lisa murmurs, "but I'd really like to fuck you."

 

Iris's kiss is hard, teeth clacking just this side of painful. It's a good kiss though, and Lisa can feel herself getting aroused just from the heat of it.

 

Caitlin slips a hand up the skirt of her tiny little dress, her smooth hand gliding across her skin light enough to give her goosebumps. Lisa gasps into Iris's mouth, and Caitlin moves her hand down to the lace of her panties.

 

It only gets better after that.

 

-x-

 

She doesn't expect it to continue. She's stumbled onto them on accident, sinfully delicious encounter or not, she doesn't expect them to rearrange their relationship to fit her in it.

 

But they do it anyway, first by inviting her to a girl's night dinner, and then to the seclusion of Caitlin's house.

 

It keeps going like that until Lisa realizes she's dating them, both of them, and usually at the same time.

 

It's the good kind of thing, whatever they want to call it.

 

And she's happy.

 

Of course, that's how she notices that Len's a lot happier than he used to be too.

 

And well, Mick can help her push him into his own x-rated happy ending too if she plays her cards right.

 

_"No, I had someone else in mind for you.”_

 


End file.
